Naruto Karaoke Night:Special Edition
by lotuslay
Summary: Naruto gang good and bad conpetting in a mission what is the mission well Karaoke Night. With two guests judgin there performance. Who is in? What are they singing? and most inportant WHO WILL WIN?
1. Chapter 1:Introduction to mission

_**Naruto Karaoke Night Chapter 1:**_

**The Naruto gang including Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke,Hinata,Kakashi.Choji,Shikamaru,Ino,Itachi,Gaara,Lee,Gai,Shino,Kiba,Orochimaru,Kabuto,Jiriaya.Tsunade,Sai, Temari, and Kankuro. And two special guests as the judges here we go…**

**

* * *

**

_-Everyone enters a room where they think they are getting a mission-_

**Tsunade:**Welcome everyone today's mission is….Karaoke Night! Everyone pick songs to sing and the DJ will put it on and the judges are…..**Saku-Bri** and **Al-Ska-Doodle**!!! Our Special Guests!! So any questions?

**Naruto: **ARE WE AT LEAST GOING TO EAT FIRST!?!?!?!?!?!

**Shikamaru:**Shut up you idiot you'll eat later I just have one question….Do we have to?!?!?!?!

**Naruto:** -_mumbles to self "I'm not an idiot I mean whose the one who let a girl beat him"-_

**Hinata:** -_shy-_ Do we get to sing in partners -_blushes towards Naruto-_

**Naruto:** -_clueless-_ Yeah are we? Huh? Huh? Huh?

**Tsunade:**Only if you make it to the next round -_mumbles "if there is going to be a next round"-_

**Sakura:**So all we have to do is sing??

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** Yes then Saku-Bri and I will judge your performance.

**Kakashi:** -_puts book down-_ I don't feel like singing I'll watch!

**Tsunade: -**_Hits Kakashi-_ NO!! EVERYONE IS SINGING

**Kakashi:** Oh man….

**Jiriaya** I'm not up to singing can I just go to the bath house??

**Naruto:** If I have to sing then you are too Pervy Sage!!

**Jiriaya:** I told you not to call me that in public!!!

**Naruto:** -_goes around saying" Pervy Sage…Pervy Sage…PERVY SAGE!!!!"-_

**Sasuke:** Fine lets get this done and over with….

**Choji:** -_munches-_ Whoes first?

**Gaara ,Temari**, and **Kankuro:** Were off now were not part of this village so yeah bye…

**Shino:** -_sends bug to capture Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro-_ Everyone stays

**Gai:** I know what I'm going to sing!!!

**Kiba:** -_wakes up-_ what what's going on???

**Tsunade:** Ok is that all the contestants?? So far I have_**…….Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, Lee(even though he hasn't talked), Jiriaya, Choji, Ino(hasn't talked surprisingly), Gaara, Sai(hasn't talked either), Temari, and Kankuro**_anyone else I don't think so……lets..

_**-Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Itachi bust in singing**_ I'm COMING OUT SO YOU BETTER GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!!!!-

**Sasuke:** -_angry-_ ITACHI!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!??!?!

**Itachi:** Here to clean up the floor after your singing lil brother

**Sakura:** Oh great who let the geek squad in?!?!?!

**Orochimaru:** -_licks lips-_ Were not geeks were ninjas who -_licks sakura-_ kill…

**Sakura:** EEW EEWW EWWW HE IS TOUCHING ME WITH HIS GROSS LONG DISGUSTING TOUNGE!!!!!!-_tries to vomit-_

**Orochimaru:** -_whispers to Kabuto She wants me. I know it her and Sasuke…-_

**Kabuto:** -_sad expression think to self "I though he wanted me!"-_

**Tsunade:** Okay Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Itachi can join but ABSOLUTLY NO KILLING….OR LICKING OF SAKURA, SASUKE OR ME OR ANYONE ELSE!!!!

**Saku-Bri**: OMG! LETZ GET THIS SHIN-DIG STARTED!!!! WHO'S FIRST?!?! HUH?!?!??!?! HUH?!??!?!?!

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** Well we'll begin tomorrow out of time today everyone comes back tomorrow!!!!!

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to introduce the theme the next chapter will be longer!!! Hopefully!! Thank you for some help to my friend **Saku-Bri**!!!!THANK YOU FOR READING 


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of the Contest

**Naruto Karaoke Night Chapter 2**

**Welcome back to part 2 or chapter 2 now where we were oh yes Orocimaru, Kabuto, and Itachi just busted in now on with the contest!! And again thank you to Saku-Bri!!!**

* * *

**Al-Ska-Doodle: **Ok let's see who's up first uumm how about….. 

**Naruto: **ME ME! ME ME! PICK ME!!!!!

**Saku-Bri: **Oh My Gosh!!!!!! -_goes around laughing in a high squeal-_

**Al-Ska-Doodle: **What?!?!?!

**Saku-Bri: **THEY ARE SERVING FRENCH FRIES TODAY_!!!!-High-Pitched squeal-_ ITS SO AWESOME!!!!

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** OH MY GOSH SERIOUSLY!?!?! LIKE I DON'T CARE!!!! Ok anyway let's see uumm how about_……-Naruto in background "I Please Me!!"-_ Fine Naruto go ahead…

**Naruto:** YES!!!! anyway this song goes out to uuummm nobody…….

_**My Ramen by: Naruto**_

"_**My Jutsu brings all the Ramen to my bowl,**_

_**And I'm like can I have some more**_

_**I'm like can I have some more?**_

_**Its better then that stale bread next door"**_

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** Ummm interesting I give it a 8 for creativity but a 4 for you singing

**Saku-Bri:** -_munches on fries-_ What..What just happened??...oh yeah singing uuumm I agree with Al-Ska-Doodle yeah yeah…..

**Naruto: **Oh yeah I'm going to win this thing for sure!! Believe it!

**Sasuke:** Oh yeah I believe something I believe your going to lose this thing that's a fact…

**Itachi:** As are you lil brother….

**Saskue:** IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!

**Ino:** Chill out Saskue no one is going to win except me cuz I'm perfect!!

**Sakura:** Ino! Why the heck would you think you would win when clearly I will win!!!

**Gai and Lee:** No you are all wrong we are going to be the winners!!!!! And if not then we'll walk on our hands through town 100 times!!!!! I promise!!!

**Orochimaru:** No I will win then Saskue and Sakura will come with me!!!!

**Sakura:** THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL INFACT THERE WASN'T A DEAL WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?!?!?!?!

**Jiriaya:** Orochimaru I know you like little kids way too much, but leave them alone -_mumbles" at least till we get this done and over with"-_

**Saskue:** Ok who's next??

**Kakshi:** -_reading book and blushing-_

**Sai:** ok I'll go for I can get this done and over with

**Saku-Bri:** Wow he can talk who knew that -_gets close to Sai's face to get a closer look-_

**Sai:** Umm can I have my personal space??

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** -_pulls Saku-Bri away-_ Go ahead Sai do your best!!!

**Sai:** Ok I'll try…..

**How To Save a Life by: The Fray**

_**Step one you say we need to talk**_

_**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**_

_**He smiles politely back at you**_

_**You stare politely right on through**_

_**Some sort of window to your right**_

_**As he goes left and you stay right**_

_**Between the lines of fear and blame**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

**Al-Ska-Doodle: -**_tears -_That was just beautiful I give it a 9/10 great job!

**Saku-Bri:** -_is asleep snoring…snores loud and wakes up self- _ Huh? What going on??? Oh yeah Sai uumm how about a uuhh 8 yeah that sounds right _falls back to sleep_

**Al-Ska-Doodle:**_ looks at Saku-Bri weirdly_ Ok next is uumm how about…..uuhh….

**Lee:** Oh I want to go and make Gai Sensei proud!!!

**Gai:** You already have made me proud Lee! _cries_

**Lee:**_ -Hugs and cries with Gai-_

**Saku-Bri: **uuumm what's with the…OMG LOOK A BIRD!!!!

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** Ok so next is Lee wonder what he'll sing….-_worried look-_

**Lee: **I'll Do my best!!!!!

**Fergalicious by: Fergie**

_**Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco**_

_**They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo**_

_**you could see me, you can't squeeze me**_

_**I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy**_

_**I got reasons why I tease 'em**_

_**And if you was suspicious**_

_**All that is fictitious**_

_**I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)**_

_**That puts them boys on rock, rock**_

_**And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)\**_

**Saku-Bri: -**_dancing to song-_

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** -_backs away slowly uumm uummm whispers "is there something wrong with him?!?!?!"-_

**Saku-Bri:**Whooo!! Go Lee!!!!!_ -whispers "Not really I just like the song"-_

**Lee: **Gai Sensei did I do you proud?!?!?!

**Gai:**YOU DID LEE THAT WAS JUST WONDERFUL!!

**Lee:** Gai Sensei!!! -_cries and hugs-_

**Al-Ska-doodle:**_ -whispers" Is he tone deaf??"-_

**Naruto: **Mines was betterer

**Saskue:**There's no such thing as betterer Idiot……ok can I go so I can get the heck out of here?????

**Ino and Sakura:** GO SASUKE!!!!! YOU ROCK!!!I LOVE YOU!!!

**Ino:** NO I LOVE HIM MORE SAKURA GET OUT SASKUE LOVES ME!!!

**Sakura:** NO HE LOVES ME!!!

_-Cat fight between Sakura and Ino-_

**Naruto:** WOW!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ARE FIGHTING OVER ME!!!...NOW CAN I EAT I WANT SOME RAMEN!!!!!!!

**Tsunade: **After Sasuke we'll take a break ugh….

**Naruto:** YES!!!! IM GONNA GET ME SOME RAMEN WITH FRIED PORK!!!!

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** Ok Sasuke go ahead work your magic -_mumbles "maybe someone will have some talent"-_

**Sasuke:** Ok…-_sigh-_

**Apologize by: Timbaland**

_**I'm holding on your rope, **_

_**Got me ten feet off the ground**_

_**I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound**_

_**You tell me that you need me**_

_**Then you go and cut me down, but wait**_

_**You tell me that you're sorry**_

__

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

**Saku-Bri: **Wow…….uuumm…wow…who knew you could sing..

**Ino, Orochimaru, and Sakura:** EEEKK!!! SASUKE YOU ARE AWESOME!!!!

_-Ino and Sakura stare at Orochimaru drooling over Sasuke-_

**Al-Ska-Doodle: **SOMEONE GET THIS CRREP A DROOL RAG!!

**Saku-Bri:** -_wipes Orochimaru's drool with shirt-_

**Orochimaru:** -_Still drooling-_

**Saku-Bri:** -_still wiping till shirt is soaking wet-_

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** uumm…ok next!

**Naruto:** YOU SAID WE COULD GET RAMEN FIRST!!

**Tsunade:** Fine…..IM done with singing today…

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** Ok everyone come back tomorrow and we'll continue……

**Naruto:** -_Runs out before can finish sentence-_

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** Uumm ok….

_-everyone walks out except Sasuke-_

**Sasuke:** Do we have to come back if we already sung??

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** YES!

**Sasuke:** Psshhh…..fine….

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** -_looks for Saku-Bri then drags her out the room-_

**Saku-Bri**: WAIT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PRTTY MUSIC AND THE PICKLE I LIKEDA PICKLE!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3:Towards the end of story

_**Naruto Karaoke: Special Edition**_

**Saku-Bri**Yay!! WERE BACK!!!!_** -Goes around screaming-**_

_**Gaara**_Why is she here again?

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** Well we fed her and she kept coming back so we had to keep her as a pet/friend/creep/thing……

**Everyone**: Ohh!! That Explains a lot

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** Anyway Who's Next?

**Kabuto:** -raises hand- ME!!!!!

**Saku-Bri**: Aren't you the freak who likes Orochimaru too much??

**Kabuto:** -blush- NO!!!! and Now my Song!

**Girlfriend By Avril Lavinge **

**Hey Hey You You I don't Like Your Girlfriend!!**

**Gaara: **_**-sand around him blocking out the sound-**_

**Saku-Bri: **o.O STOP!!!! Uuhhh….I give you a 1……you made my ears bleed…..PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!

**Al-Ska-Doodle: **I SAY ½ (half) THAT WUZ SO BAD!!!!!

**Ino and Sakura**_**: -hides behind Sasuke- IT is SAFE!?!?!?!**_

**Kiba: **_**-Comes in- Hey Sup?**_

**Al-Ska-Doodle: **Where have you been??

**Kiba: **_**-looks around-**_I had "business" to take care of….

**Orochimaru**_**; -sings-**_MY TURN!!!

**Everyone: **_**-screams and covers ears-**_

**Saku-Bri: **MAKE IT STOP_**–on ground spinning in circles-**_

**Al-Ska-doodle:**Ok……Orochimaru…Yeah….You just lost your turn….

**Orochimaru: **PLEASE ONE LAST CHANCE!!!!

**Saku-Bri: **OK GO AHEAD!!!

**Everyone: -**_**Throws Saku-Bri out the window-**_

**Orochimaru: **IM starting to like that girl….

"**Lip gloss" by Lil' Mama**

**My Lip gloss is poppin my lipgloss is cool…**

**Shikamaru**: uuhhh….Can I go next??

**Everyone except Orochimaru who's still singing: **YES GO NOW!!

**Shikamaru: **Umm…Ok…

"**Someday" by Sugar Ray**

**Someday when my life has past me by **

**1 look around and wonder why **

**you were always there for me…**

**Saku-Bri: **OMG!!!! 

**Shikamaru: **I wasn't that good…..was I?

**Saku-Bri: NO **not you…..there selling chicken strips today_**–runs around squealing-**_

_**Sasuke: Didn't we throw her out the window??**_

**Al-Ska-Doodle: **She's like a boomerang…..She keeps coming back…..

**Saku-Bri**_**: -Stick hand in electric socket and yells "CHIDORI!!" while passing out-**_

**Sasuke: **Maybe that will get rid of her…

**Saku-Bri: **_**-gets up-**_WOW!! That was a wake up call!!

**Sasuke: **Never mind --

**Al-Ska-Doodle: **We'll never get rid of her…she's also like a cat…she has 9 lives..she'll never die….

**Kiba: **_**-looks around-**_Who's that kid in the corner?

**Strange kid**_**: -walks towards Kiba-**_KIBA!!!! I LOVE YOU!!! CAN I HAVE YOUS AUTOGRAPH?????

**Kiba: **_**-backs away- **_Do you stalk me??...and you're a DUDE!!! I'm straight not curvy…..

**Strange Stalker Kid:**-gets pen and paper-

**Kiba:**HELP!!

**Strange Stalker kid**_**: -starts petting Kiba-**_

**Sakura: Can **we see who sings next??

**Al-Ska-Doodle:**Okay…..uummm….Sakura you sing….

**Sakura:**Alrighty….This ones for you Sasuke!!

**Ino**: Yeah right more like "Heres something to listen to while you vomit Sasuke!"

**Sakura: **Stupid Ino…Okay here I go!!'

"**Our Song" by Taylor Swift**

**Our song is slamming screen doors**

**Sneekin out late tapping on your window**

**When were on the phone and you talked real slow**

**Cuz' its late and your mama don't know..**

**Sakura: **Sasuke!! You Like It??

**Sasuke**: uumm_**…-tries to hide-**_

**Ino: **MYTURN!!!_**–pushes Sakura off stage…winks at Sasuke-**_

**Sasuke: **Oh bother….

**Ino**_**: -giggles-**_

"**I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift**

**He has his father eyes**

**But if you ask me if I love him..I'd Lie**

**Al-Ska-Doodle:**okay…NEXT!!

**Saku-Bri: **-throws Shino o stage- SING BUGGY FREAK!!

**Shino: **Fine..

"**Scared" by Three Days Grace**

**Scared and lonely you wont be scared you wont be lonely!!**

**Saku-Bri: **-pees pants- Oh..Im Scared!!

**Al-Ska-Doodle: **o.O next…Kiba..

**Kiba: **Sorry kinda busy here…..-trying to get away-

**Strange stalker kid:**_**-still petting kiba-**_

**Kakashi: -**_**reading "Come Come Paradise-**_

**Tsunade: **_**-pushes Kakashi onstage-**_

**Al-Ska-doodle: **Ok Kakashi..SING!

**Saku-Bri: -**_**Takes "Come Come Paradise" and starts reading**__-_ o.O BAD BOOK MY MIND HAS GONE TO THE GUTTER FILLED WITH NAUGHTYNESS!!

**Kakashi:**DON'T READ MY BOOK!!_** –takes book-**_

**Tsunade: **I'll sing then….

**Material Girl" by Some 80's band that I don't know**

**I am living in a material world**

**And I am a material girl**

**Saku-Bri: **WOW YOUR OLD!!!

**Tsunade**_**: -punches Saku-Bri-**_

_Saku-Bri__**: -flies through roof-**_

**Everyone: **YES SHES GONE!!

**Al-Ska-Doodle:**before we jinx this…..Kakashi your on!!

"**I'm Too Sexy" by some band I still don't know**

**Saku-Bri**_**: -comes crashing back through the roof**_**- **did I miss anything?

**Al-Ska-Doodle:**NNNOOO!!!!!

**Gai: **I'm next…

"**Happy Together" by another band I don't know**

**Imagine me and you you and me**

**Saku-Bri: **ugh Yag you stink at singing..

**Gai:**IT is Gai as in GUY!!

**Sai: **I'm bored t already sung so…I'm going….

**Al-Ska-Doodle: **Fine we will…

**Saku-Bri: **EAT CHICKEN STRIPS!!

**Al-Ska-Doodle: **We will finish up tomorrow…hopefully

**Everyone:**_** -leaves Saku-Bri locked in room-**_

**Saku-Bri: **I'm all alone theres no one here beside me….but you gotta have friends……


	4. Chapter 4:The End of Round One Hopefully

**Naruto Karaoke Night: Special Edition**

**Chapter 4 The End of Round One Hopefully.**

**Al-Ska-Doodle: **Ok I havn't done this through the whole story so……we need someone to do the disclaimer…..uummm how about…

**Itachi**: I'll do it if you go out with me Al-Ska-Doodle…….

**Al-Ska-Doodle:**uuumm….but your evil…

**Itachi: **But I am HOT!!!

**Strange Kiba Stalker kid: **KIBA!! Kiba!! Kiba!!

**Al-Ska-Doodle: **Ok Itachi go….but no killing anyone….please or I'll break up with you in a heart beat

**Itachi: **If you break up with me you won't live through a heart beat…anyway…Lotuslay does not own Naruto…..and if she did she would be My girl and no one else's….

**Al-Ska-Doodle: **Close enough ok On with the story!!!!

* * *

**Saku-Bri:** Guess who's back….back….back….back again…gain…gain…Saku-Bri's back…back…back_**…-dances really bad-**_

**Al-Ska-Doodle**: Choji you sing….

**Choji:** -_**munches on chips-**_

**Saku-Bri:** FAT BOY GIVE ME SOME CHIPS!!!

**Choji: -looks at chips**- NO!!!!

**Saku-Bri**:_**-Attacks Choji-**_ GIVE ME SOME CHIPS!!!!

**Sasuke:** _**-looks around- uumm…**_

**Naruto:** ALRIGHT CHOJI DON'T LET THE MANIAC STEAL YOUR FOOD KEEP IT UP!!!!!!

**Al-Ska-Doodle**: If you let Choji sing I'll go give you some chips…

**Saku-Bri**: Jalapeno Cheddar chips???????

**Al-Ska-Doodle**: Any kind your want

**Saku-Bri**: _**-stops punching Choji-**_ YAY!!!!

**Choji:** OW_**!...-munch-**_ ok I'll Sing –munch-

"**I'm Fat" by Weird Al (he is very weird)**

**Saku-Bri: **OKAY HE'S DONE NOW…..GIVE ME CHIPS!!!!

**Al-Ska-Doodle**: Fine…I'll be right back everyone….

**10 HOURS LATER!!!**

**Saku-Bri**_**: -comes in eating chips-**_

**Al-Ska-Doodle**: We had to go to 13 different CITIES!!!!! and 3 different STATES!!!!!...to get your chips…and you only got ONE BAG!!!!!!

**Saku-Bri**: ….yeah…your point is….

**Kankuro:** Oh..man..I would strangle myself if I was in a car with her for 10 hours..

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** you're telling me..

**Jiriaya:** Okay so…did you perhaps bring me back something…like a lady friend????? –_**raises eyebrows-**_

**Naruto**_:-hits Jiriaya-_ YOU PERV!!

**Saku-Bri:** What's a perv….???

**Everyone:** _**-walks away whistling-**_

**Temari**: I'll tell her…-walks to Saku-Bri and Whispers in her ear-

**Saku-Bri**: o.O so Jiriaya wants to…

**Temari:** SSHHH!!!!

**Saku-BRi**: I have one question….what does the peanut butter sandwich have to do with it????

**Gaara:** I'll sing…if we get off this subject…..

"**Helena" by My Chemical Romance **

**Long Ago just like the hearse you died to get in again**

**We are so far from you…Burnin on just like a match**

**You strike to incinerate…**

**Kakuro and Temari**_**: -backs away-**_ we thought he was creepy before…..and he's our brother

**Hinata:** I'll…I'll…go_**…-blush-**_

**Saku-Bri:** YEAH!!!!!

**Hinata: **_**-wide eyed-**_what?

**Saku-Bri:** I just won an Xbox 360!!!!

**Sasuke:** _**-picks up Saku-Bri and takes her outside and ties her to a tree-**_

**Saku-Bri**: HEY!!

**Sasuke**: That should hold her..

**Saku-Bri**: aaww it's a squirrel im going to call you Jill_**…-Jill bites Saku-Br**_i-….BAD JILL NO_**!!!-bites Jill's head off-**_

**BACK INSIDE**

**Itachi:** So…Al-Ska-Doodle….I'll pick you up Saturday night at 7…_**-winks-**_

**Al-Ska-Doodle:**_**-turns red-**_ uumm….ok….you…. go… sing…. .now!!!

**Itachi:** Ok this ones for you _**–winks, smile-**_

"**The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls**

**Throw it away**

**Forget yesterday **

**We'll make the great escape!!!**

**Itachi:** So babe how'd you like it??

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** uumm…good uumm….next!!

**Saku-Bri**: _**-busts in-**_ MY TURN!!!!

"**Show Stopper" by Nelly Furtado **

**Were show stopping show show topping…**

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** NNOOOO!!!!!!

**Saku-Bri:**_**-throws Hinata on stage-**_ SING YOUR LIFE OUTTA YA!!!

**Hinata**: uummm….ok……

"**Broken" by Amy Lee**

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** WoW!! Who knew she could sing!!!

**Saku-Bri:** wow who knew squirrels would be good eaten!!!-eats Jill the poor Squirrel-

**Naruto:** Alright go Hinata!!!

**Sai:** Wow the shy girl actually pulled it off…..

**Ino:** Whoo!!! GO HINATA YOUR AWESOME!!!

**Kiba:** Alright go Hinata WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!

**Temari:** My Turn

**Saku-Bri**: Oh can I borrow your fan its kinda hot in her……

**Al-Ska-Doodle**: Yeah wonder why its so hot

**Saku-Bri**: Because im so hot it makes all you losers feel hot when im near

**Naruto:** Yeah right…its because your in the presence of a soon to be great Hokage

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** Ok Temari go…

"**The Art of Losing" by American Hi-Fi**

**Knock me down I keep on moving that's the art of losing…**

Al-Ska-Doodle: Interesting…..

**Saku-Bri:** I'M SO SIZZLING HOT!!

**Kankuro**: I can do a lot better than that lil sis

**Saku-Bri:** OH BURT YO TOASTER STRUDLE!!

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** Not even gonna ask…

**Kankuro:** Ok my turn!!!

"**Punk Rock 101" by Bowling for Soup**

**Seven years later he works as a waiter**

**She married a trucker and he's never there**

**The story never changes just the names and faces**

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** ok uummm….yeah

**Saku-Bri:** -scoots her butt on the ground-

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** what are you doing?

**Saku-Bri**: my butt itches and I cant reach…..

**Al-Ska-Doodle**: uumm…

**Sasuke:** -yawn-this is boring…and could I kill Saku-Bri in one split second

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** NO!!

**Itachi:** Yeah listen to Al-Ska-Doodle little bro or else…see what my babe says goes..

**Al-Ska-Doodle**: uumm thank you?!?!?!

**Jiriaya:** I'll go and get this done with

"**Boot Scootin' Boogie" by Brooks & Dunn**

**Al-Ska-Doodle**: uummm KIBA YOU LAST GO!!!

**Kiba:** fine..

"**Crank da Calvary boy" by The Calvary Kids**

**Al-Ska-Doodle**: uummmmmm

**Saku-Bri**: WERE DONE!! _**–runs out room before anything else is said-**_

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** EVERYONE OUT THE ROOM BEFORE SHE COMES BACK I'LL POST THE SCORES UP AND ROUND 2 WILL BEGIN SOON NOW RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!

* * *

Thank You on Chapter 5 will be the results and Chapter 6 i will start the second rounds... 


	5. Author's Note Please read!

**_Sorry i haven't updated but i need to get at least 3 more reviews before i waste my time and finisha story that is boring so if you read it and like it please please please send me a review and tell me if i should continue my story. i can handle bad reviews and if no one likes it then just tell me what i can do to improve it. Well thats it well please review!_**


	6. Chapter 5: End of Story

**Al-Ska-Doodle**: Ok well here are the results to the 1st round thank goodness its over!!

**Saku-Bri:** _-__tries to talk with mouth full-_

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** what are you trying to say??

**Saku-Bria:** -_mumbles with mouth full-_

**Al-Ska-Doodle**: GET THE GUM OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!!

**Saku-Bri**: -_spits out a ball of gum-_

**Al-Ska-Doodle:** eewww...

Saku-Bri: OKAY! AS I SAID SASUKE YOUR DONE OVER WITH BYE BYE!!

Al-Ska-Doodle: NO HES NOT!! -hits Saku-Bri on the head-

Saku-Bri: -puts more gum in mouth-

Al-Ska-Doodle: -eird face looks at Saku-Bri- Ok anyway here are the results

**Tsunade-8**

**Kiba-1**

**Shino-3**

**Sakura-5**

**Naruto-4**

**Shikamaru-6**

**Hinata-9**

**Sasuke-7**

**Kakashi-2**

**Gai-1**

**Lee-2**

**Jiraya-3**

**Choji-2**

**Ino-6**

**Gaara-7**

**Sai-9**

**Temari-7**

**Kakuro-8**

**Orochimaru-0**

**Itachi-10**

**Kabuto-1/2**

**Saku-Bri:** YES!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Al-Ska-Doodle**: Ok well that was this story if you want me to create a second part to this story then just review im thinking about starting a new story cuz this one is like get tiresome anyway thanks

**Saku-bri:** -_mumbles some more-_


End file.
